The present invention relates to toilet accessories and in particular to an apparatus for releasably maintaining a toilet seat and toilet cover in a vertical position.
Fabric covers are now available for toilet seats, and have gained wide acceptance as these fabric covers can be coloured coordinated with other bathroom accessories. The covers tend to be fairly plush and as such, spaces the toilet cover closer to the vertical position, when it is resting against the toilet tank wall. This in itself, is not a problem as the toilet cover has moved past the vertical position and is held against the tank by gravity, however, when one raises the toilet seat to the generally vertical position, the toilet seat, in many cases, cannot move past or appreciably past the vertical position, and as such tends to fall forward to the position on the toilet bowl. The fabric covers have, therefore, rendered the designed operation of the toilet seat ineffective as the spacing of the toilet cover from the tank wall due to the thickness of the fabric cover applied thereto is such that the toilet seat cannot be maintained or at least has the tendency to return to the generally horizontal position.
According to the present invention, a toilet seat hook is taught which maintains the toilet seat in a generally vertical position when moved to such a position, thereby overcoming the problems associated with the use of fabric covers. The apparatus comprises mounting means for securing the apparatus to a toilet and means for selectively contacting and maintaining this toilet seat in the vertical position when moved thereto.
According to a preferred aspect of the invention, the apparatus has means for vertical adjustment to accomodate toilet seats of various dimensions and also allows generally repositioning of a portion of the apparatus when it is not required. According to a further aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a hook engaging portion, which projects forwardly of a toilet tank wall when secured thereto and is rotatable horizontally to a non-use position.